Dream Walkin'
by Aurican Heart
Summary: Dreams of a past life haunt Kurama. Who is this woman in his dreams? *Shonen-ai, het* *Kurama x Vishnu (no Vishnu is NOT an orig char.)* SM and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover


AN in response to a review: Sorry about the formatting all. It   
should be fixed now along with the others.^^  
  
Authors notes: Hi minna-san! I got the idea for this song fic while I   
was listening to Toby Keith's song "Dream Walkin'". Standard discalimers   
apply to this song as well as Sailor Moon and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. They are   
all copyright their owners so please don't su me! Im just a worshiping   
fan of Sailor Moon, Yuu Yuu Hakusho and country! Love ya Toby Keith!   
Keep singing for us please!  
  
Aurican Knight Heart  
whiteyohjikudou@hotmail.com  
  
  
_Dream Walkin'_  
  
Minamino Shuuichi tossed and turned violently as his dreams   
plagued him once more.  
  
'Kuraaamaaaaa...' a soft voice echoed through the empty room,   
caressing his ears....  
  
She left a yellow rose in a long neck bottle  
On a table beside my bed  
  
A long slender yellow rose adorned a long neck bottle sitting   
on the top of Silvanus's night stand. It was left by a woman who looked   
and smelled even prettier than any rose to Silvanus. He stroked the   
petals lovingly. His lover had also left a note that had been under   
the rose when Silvanus had woken up. They had been on the pillow next   
to him.  
  
With a short little note   
That said I had a good time  
It was written in lipstick red  
She didn't sign her name   
I wonder, is that a little secret that she keeps  
  
Silvanus missed her dearly when he couldn't be with her. Her   
green eyes and the smell of her soft silver hair intoxicated him and   
floated across his mind constantly.  
  
Ooh she's walkin' around in my sleep   
  
Minamino Shuuichi, aka Kurama, woke up in a daze, drenched in   
a cold sweat and shaking. 'The dreams AGAIN!' he thought. He laid   
back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Dream walkin', pillow talkin',  
She's callin' my name again  
  
Kurama looked at the glowing numbers of the clock and vaguely noted   
that he had lain awake, staring at the ceiling and seeing only her face   
for the last half of the night and the sun was about to break.  
  
"Ku-chaaaan..." her seductive voice called, echoing through   
the room...  
  
Day's breakin', I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in,   
I'm on a roll now, I've gotta know how this dream ends   
  
Kurama rolled back over wearily and pulled the covers back up   
to his neck. He was soon asleep again. He could afford the extra time   
lost to get more sleep since he didn't have school nor any Reiki Tantei   
work to do.  
  
She took my old jean jacket and my new sunglasses  
And she didn't even bother to ask  
  
The woman's form smiled down on Kurama. It was the present   
day. Her form shifted around as it doffed Kurama's jacket then his   
sunglasses. She blew him a kiss then ran out the door and seemed to   
vanish.  
  
You could say I haven't seen her since late last summer  
But every night she comes back  
  
This dream hadn't come to Kurama for many months now but it   
was the same girl in every dream. She was always there for him.  
  
Just like smoke through the keyhole, she slips in so silently  
Ooh she's walkin' around in my sleep'  
  
In the next dream of a long past time Silvanus/Kurama lay in a   
large bed with silken sheets, and he looks out of a window admiring the   
view of earth from the moon. He is pleasantly surprised as someone   
runs a slender hand through his hair. He hadn't heard her come in.   
He turned and the two pairs of green eyes met as Silvanus gave his   
princess a passionate kiss. 'Only you...' their minds sang as they   
kissed. Then they fell back onto the bed laughing happily.  
  
Ooh she's walkin' around in my sleep   
  
Dream walkin', pillow talkin',  
She's callin' my name again  
  
Kurama tossed in his sleep, moaning and sighing. Morning had   
long since come upon him and Hiei dropped by to see him. He found it   
extremely odd that his lover was still asleep since Kurama was normally   
up at the crack of dawn. They had been growing further and further   
apart. He jumped away from the apartment window- his usual entrance   
instead of the door- and vanished swiftly among the tree branches,   
leaving Kurama to his dreams.  
  
Day's breakin', I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in,   
I'm on a roll now, I've gotta know how this dream ends  
  
Kurama awoke once more to find himself in his own room and not   
his palace bed chamber. He looked around like a frightened fox, his   
eyes wide and golden, head twitching trying to pick up any slight   
sound. His covers were half off the bed and half tangled between his   
legs from his frantic tossing and turning. He looked up to his clock   
to check the time. Beside it lay a CD he had been listening to the   
night before. The title read "The Three Lights: Nagareboshi He" and   
underneath was a picture of three male singers. The Three Lights.  
  
Ooh it's a thin line  
Between dreams and memories  
  
The tallest of the group was singing softly into a microphone   
looking out from the cover with soft, understanding purple eyes, his   
long brown hair tied into a ponytail flowing behind him. The lead   
singer had his eyes closed over his deep blue eyes and a hand running   
through his long, curly black hair as he sang. The third, the smallest   
of the group, was whispering into a microphone, his soft green eyes   
half closed and long silver hair half falling over his face, and half   
tied back into a pony tail like the previous two. They were his   
brothers. Kurama squinted at the picture then looked out at the noon   
day sky, never quite making any connections that nagged at the back of   
his mind.  
  
I'll be losing my mind  
Until she comes back to me  
  
Images kept flashing before Kurama's mind.  
  
Dream walkin', pillow talkin',  
She's callin' my name again  
  
"Silvanusssss... Ku-chaaaaan..."  
  
Day's breakin', I ain't wakin' up,  
  
Soft silver hair and sweet smelling skin.  
  
I'm sleepin' in, I'm on a roll now,  
  
Loving green eyes.  
  
I've gotta know how this dream ends  
  
Stolen kisses under the palace archway.  
  
I'm on a roll now,  
  
Green eyes. Silver hair.  
  
I've gotta know how this dream ends  
  
Green...  
  
Silver...  
  
Kurama opened his mouth and screamed out a long lost name.  
  
"VHISSSSSHHHNUUUUU!-..."  
  
Ooh she's walkin' around in my sleep  
  
"...-Yat-chaaaaan..."  
  
*************  
  
"...-Yat-chaaaan..." the mans voice called in his dreams again.  
Yaten Kou, member of the teen idol singing group the Three   
Lights, sat up in his bed, his hands over his eye as he panted,   
grasping for air in frightened gasps, a sheen of cold sweat on his   
body.  
  
"Not these dreams again..." he said to the air around him   
Silent tears streaked from his eyes as he cried, the frightened child   
from years past showing through his green eyes once more as he   
transformed back into a woman -his original form- once again. She   
whispered the name from her dreams between scared and longing sobs.  
  
"Silvanus... Ku-chan..."  
  
End. 


End file.
